


Golden fever

by Moonwanderer



Series: Tolkien Poetry [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Poetry, Random & Short, Short, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: A random short one from Thorin.





	Golden fever

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

Through smoldering branches of a barren field

I fly with the heavy stomps of my feet,

Cold heart alit with crimson desire

For long lost realm of gold and sapphire.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
